


merry fuckin chrysler you big damn gay

by Spinning3398



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning3398/pseuds/Spinning3398
Summary: for quinn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	merry fuckin chrysler you big damn gay

L had not celebrated Christmas since he was a little boy. He remembered enjoying it with Quillish, Christmas meant sweets (more than usual) and puzzles. As an adult he had no use for it though, just a distraction. He ate holiday themed treats but that was the extent of his celebration. And yet in his hotel room in London, a few weeks before Christmas, the sound of Christmas music played, and his partner was hanging Christmas ornaments on a smallish artificial tree.   
Quillish ruffled his hair as he passed, an unspeakable crime, and to add insult to injury, dropped a santa hat on his head. He looked up at him from under the hat with a look of utter offense and disbelief. Quillish gave only a happy chuckle, and he heard the sound of snickering from the direction of the Christmas tree. Quinn, his partner in his work and in life, was snickering at him, a hand over their mouth only partially hiding an amused smile. He scowled at them, which only served to make them laugh harder.   
“Don’t fall off the ladder,” he warned.  
“I won’t, Santa, don’t worry about little ol’ me.”  
“I am not Santa.”  
“Your hat disagrees, sir,” Quinn pointed out, going back to decorating the tree with an entertained grin, “Stop working for once and come help me! It’s Christmas!”  
“It won’t be Christmas for 17 days.”  
“Boy, it’s Christmas.”  
“Gender neutral term of address, it is December 8th.”  
“Merry Chrysler,” Quinn snickered. Quillish chuckled from the other room. L Sighed and went back to his work. He heard the sound of someone getting down from a ladder and within a few moments he felt a weight on his shoulders, and then a kiss on his cheek.  
“...Hello,” he greeted as his love wrapped their arms about his shoulders.   
“Come help me decorate the tree, please?” they asked softly, “Pleeeeeease, with sugar on top? ...and a strawberry?”  
“...I do love strawberries,” he sighed and shut his laptop.  
“Ye,” they said excitedly and let him go so he could get up from his seat. He stretched and it felt like every joint in his spine cracked, maybe a break was a good idea.  
“Y’know ‘fucker’ is an acceptable gender neutral form of address,” they snickered, finding more ornaments to hang up.  
“I’m not calling you that,” L replied, smiling in spite of himself.  
“You’re no fun.”  
“What is the point of this? They make artificial trees with decorations already on them, that would save a lot of work.”  
“Noooo that’s no fun the whole point of a Christmas tree is to decorate it and listen to Christmasy music and drink hot cocoa!” they argued.  
“...We could just as easily drink hot cocoa with an already decorated tree,” he pouted, holding up an ornament to examine it, “And this hardly counts as Christmas music,” he looked over at them.  
“LISTEN. ...Don’t smack about the world’s best Christmas song.”  
“If I’m not mistaken this is Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You remixed with… Welcome To The Black Parade?”  
“Ho ho ho,” they snickered, “No no listen this is the world’s best Christmas song,” they grinned, getting out their phone to change the spotify track.  
“Oh I know this one,” Quillish put in from the kitchen as The Miser Brothers Theme from Year Without A Santa Claus (1974) played over the portable speaker.   
“...I don’t think I understand your traditions at all,” L couldn’t help but chuckle as he hung up an ornament on a likely branch, other hand firmly in his pocket.   
“Okay but this movie is iconic and you know it,” Quinn snickered, “...Wait you’ve seen this right?”  
“Can’t recall.”  
“You have an eidetic memory.”  
“He’s seen it,” Quillish chuckled, “I have to admit it’s a favorite of mine.”  
“Yesss we’re watching it,” Quinn grinned happily, hanging up an ornament on a high up branch.   
“...You know we may not be in this hotel through Christmas right?” L pointed out, “This Christmas tree may be short lived.”  
“Noooooo we have to stay until Christmas,” they pouted at him.  
“Quinn--”  
“You said this case would take a while,”  
“Yes--”  
“And you sometimes stay in the same place over a month,”  
“...Yes.”  
“So… we could stay through Christmas,” they pleaded.  
He found himself strangely unable to argue with that face.  
“...Unless a case takes us out of the U.K… We can stay here through Christmas,” he agreed.  
“Yeee! The tree stays!” they bounced happily.  
“Please be careful,” L steadied the ladder, brows furrowing. Quillish chuckled, scarcely being able to remember the last time anyone talked L into anything.   
“I have hot cocoa when you both are done,” he told the two.  
“Thank you, Quillish,” L thanked him, hanging up another ornament. The old man smiled.

It wouldn’t have taken them long, but in truth they enjoyed each other’s company far too much. Jokes were exchanged, laughs had and hours passed as they added decorations to the artificial tree. True to his word, Quillish did have hot cocoa for them when they were finished, and then retired to his room for the night, smiling and chuckling over their simple enjoyment in each other. He’d scarcely ever seen his boy so happy.  
L had settled on the couch once more, his mug sitting on the coffee table and feet tucked up on the couch with him. He sat with his chin nestled between his knees and his hands settled on his shins. Looking much like a lanky bird perched in a tree. Quinn smiled and leaned on him a little.  
“When was the last time you slept, L?” she asked.  
“Mm…” he grumped in response.   
“When was the last time you bathed, L?” she asked, snickering a little.  
“Mm…”  
“Don’t grump at me,” she chuckled, “For someone who insists on shaving at least every 12 hours how are you so averse to bathing?”  
“Because dry shampoo and deodorant exists?”   
“Boy, you need a shower,” she ruffled his hair gently, resulting in another grump, squinting at his partner. “What about a bath?” they offered instead. No response. “A bath together? ...I can wash your hair for you,” she smiled, running her fingers through his messy mop of a head. You could almost see him weighing the pros and cons in his head.   
“...That might be nice,” he said softly. Quinn snickered and pecked his cheek.  
“Come on boy-o,” they hopped off the couch.  
“I’m two years older than you,” L pointed out, getting up with a sigh.  
“And you had to be talked into bathing. I refuse to acknowledge you as my senior.”  
L tsked at them playfully. “Such insubordination. I am still your boss you know,” he teased, smiling a little at his love.   
“Sure okay but I’ve also eaten your ass so… I’ll be as insubordinate as I want.”  
He actually laughed, chuckling a little as they headed to the bathroom. Staying in the presidential suite in one of London’s finest hotels had its perks, one of them was a gorgeous whirlpool bath large enough for two to share comfortably. Taking baths together was one of the ways Quinn had learned to get L to actually take care of himself. She was still trying to sell him on moisturizer but… baby steps. She started running a bath as she undressed, L taking off his clothes as well. Quinn looked him over; he looked like hell from not sleeping, posture just as awful as the day they met him, but god was he gorgeous. They took a step closer to him and stood on tippy toes to kiss him sweetly. He smiled down at his partner.  
“What?” she chuckled, looking back up at him. He was a good half foot taller.   
“Nothing in particular,” he smiled, “I think the bath is ready.”  
“Oh you’re ready now huh? I had to coax you this far.”  
“If it makes you happy,” he sighed, and she pecked him once more.  
“It does. I want you to take care of yourself.”  
“I do--”  
“Better than you do already,” she snickered, poking him in his chest. He seemed disgruntled at being poked, but she kissed him and he was in accord. She got into the bath, sinking into the running warm water happily, and invited him in as well. He followed, settling into the water. He sighed softly; baths were better than showers, though more time consuming.   
“Here, close your eyes,” they smiled. He did as told and they wet down his hair, pouring a little shampoo into their hand and massaging shampoo into his scalp. He sighed softly, seeming to enjoy himself. Quinn smiled, she lived for this. Once she’d massaged shampoo through his hair and detangled the gnarls in his messy head she poured water over him once more to wash out the shampoo. She finished with a little conditioner, and then slicked back his hair out of his face with a grin. She immediately cracked up laughing.  
“What?” he furrowed his brows.  
“You look like some kinda 1950’s gangster I’m crying!”  
He grumped, but smiled seeing his love laugh. He ran a hand through his hair getting it back to how it normally fell. “Want me to wash yours?”   
“If you’d like,” they shrugged, “It’s gotten pretty long.”  
“It’s lovely. You’re lovely.”  
“That’s gay.”  
“We’ve been dating for a year and 7 months, Quinn.”  
“What kind of homosexual nonsense--”   
L splashed her with a little bath water.  
“BETRAYAL HOW DARE--” she laughed, splashing him back.  
“You’re starting something you won’t be able to finish, and we’re going to get water on the bathroom floor,” he chuckled.  
“You come into my house--”  
“You’re ridiculous,” he kissed them, “Do you want me to wash your hair or not?”  
“...I took a shower this morning,” they admitted.   
“Then why are you taking a bath with me?” he chuckled.  
“Because I like you, you fucker, and you needed a bath,” they poked him in the chest again.   
“The lengths you go,” he shook his head, then kissed their forehead, “Are you satisfied with my cleanliness yet?”  
“Definitely not, here,” she handed him the shower gel he prefered, “Clean thyself, stink boi.”  
“I do not stink.”  
“Stink boiiiiii,” she snickered, “You don’t stink I’m fucking with you.”  
L shook his head, grinning as he poured a small amount of soap on a washcloth and started washing himself.   
“Here um… Can I?” she asked. He looked at her, then handed over the washcloth. She trailed the cloth down the planes of his chest and sides, fingers trailing over him as well. He sighed softly and shut his eyes. When she was satisfied she rinsed him off, and gently kissed his shoulder.   
“Mm…” he sighed softly, “I like taking baths with you,” he admitted.  
“What a coincidence,” she smiled, “I like taking baths with you too.”  
“You know what I might also like if you’re also interested?”  
“You know ‘wanna fuck’ is a lot less words?”  
“I’m a man of class,” he grinned, “Regardless, are you interested?”  
“I might be,” they grinned right back, “You gotta dry off first, pretty boy.”  
He blushed. He always did, didn’t matter how many times he’d heard it. They got out of the bath and dried off, wrapping up in towels and kissing sweetly like high school sweethearts about to Do It™ for the first time. They snuck quietly to their shared bedroom, not even bothering to get dressed when they would just be getting undressed again. They wasted no time in getting on the bed and kissing.   
“Merry Christmas,” he smiled,  
“I thought it was December 8th.”  
“Changed my mind.”  
They laughed, pulling him down on top of them and kissing him happily. “You’re a fucking dork.”  
He only smiled happily, kissing them back just as hard.  
“Fuck me, pretty boy.”  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” he grinned, cheeky expression on his face. Quinn was confused for only a moment, then got it.  
“Sorry. Fuck me, daddy,” she smiled.  
He smiled, endlessly entertained by his partner’s kinks. It was Quinn though, everything about them was sexy to him. He kissed her once more, hands trailing down his lover’s body. Her hands wound into his hair tugging lightly and he shivered. His hands slipped between their thighs and he could feel how wet they were. Their legs parted welcomingly and he slipped his fingers into that wetness, hearing their indrawn breath. He teased her for a while before slipping his fingers lower, teasing that other entrance in a way he knew always made her squirm.  
“Does that feel good?” he breathed.  
“Yes, daddy…”  
“Do you want more?”  
“Mmn… please…”  
He teased their ass for a little while longer, finger working into that tight sweet space until they were squirming under him.  
“Ahh… please, daddy… I need you to fuck me,” she breathed. He kissed her sweetly, then moved to line himself up. They hadn’t used condoms in a while, his lover being on birth control. He moved in slowly, feeling her envelope him so perfectly.  
“Fuck…” he sighed appreciatively. It had been too long and he’d needed this.  
“Fuck me, baby,” they requested and he was in accord. He started moving, slowly at first and then picking up the pace as he enjoyed the feeling of their body. He squeezed their ass and kissed their neck, feeling the stress of his latest case begin to fade.  
“Hah-- oh god daddy… harder please--”  
He did as asked, hips rocking into her at a quicker pace and with more force behind them. She felt so fucking good.  
“Mmn… Quinn--” he breathed, groaning lightly as she tugged at his hair. He normally hated anyone touching his hair, but he loved when she did. They grabbed at his back as if needing something to hold on to, and their nails dragged over his skin maddeningly.  
“L! Oh fuck daddy…” they breathed.  
“You feel so good-- hah… fuck--” he went faster and harder, practically pounding into them.  
“Ahh--!” she cried out as he hit that sweet spot inside, “Oh god right there! Just like that-- ahh-- daddy--!!”  
He kept going, breathing hard and heart beating fast as he started to tense up. She dragged her nails against his skin again and he shivered. “You’re so good, baby-- hah-- oh fuck you feel so good…”  
“God fuck me baby-- ahh--! You feel amazing, daddy… I’m getting close.”  
With that he pounded into her harder, wanting to hear her moan his name.  
“Ahh--!! Hah oh fuck, Daddy--! Elliot! Keep going-- ahh-- oh fuck!” she panted, her name becoming a mantra as she chased her climax.   
“hah-- Quinn--!” he breathed, getting close as well.  
“A-Ahh--! Elliot!!” they cried out as they came hard, back arching up as they tensed around him. He could practically feel them come, and hear their moans and whines of pleasure as they did. It was only a few moments later that he came as well, moaning his lover’s name and collapsing breathlessly. He gave her a few breathless kisses before rolling over onto his side, holding her close.  
“Ho ho ho…” she snickered.  
“I take it back about it being Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
